Batalla de Yavin
|simult= |post=*Ceremonia de Premiación RealPrincess Leia, Part I *Emboscada en TaanabLa Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca |image=Archivo:Battle_of_Yavin_OFL.png |nombre=Batalla de Yavin |conflicto=Guerra Civil Galáctica |fecha=*0 ABYStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico *3277 ALStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual *19 DFIStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes |lugar=Sistema Yavin |result=*Victoria decisiva de la Alianza Rebelde **Destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte **Muerte del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin |comb1=Imperio Galáctico |comb2=Alianza para Restaurar la República |comb4= |comb3= |comandante1=*Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin† *Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader *Jefe de la Armada Imperial Almirante Conan Antonio Motti† |comandante2=*General Jan Dodonna *Líder Rojo Comandante Garven Dreis† *Líder Oro Capitán Jon Vander† *Rojo Cinco Luke Skywalker |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*Al menos 8 cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln **Escuadrón NegroStar Wars: En Primera Línea *TIE Avanzado de Darth Vader *Estrella de la Muerte (Miles de emplazamientos de armas, incluyendo turboláseres) |fuerza2=*30 cazas estelares de la Alianza **22 cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X ***Escuadrón Verde† ***Escuadrón Rojo **8 cazas estelares de asalto/bombarderos BTL-A4 Ala-Y ***Escuadrón Oro *1 carguero ligero YT-1300 **''Halcón Milenario'' |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Estrella de la Muerte y todo su complemento (casi dos millones de personas y equipo) excepto Darth Vader y varios otros''Estrellas Perdidas'Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *Al menos 7 cazas TIE |bajas2=*20 Alas-X *7 Alas-Y |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La '''Batalla de Yavin, también conocida como la Batalla de la Estrella de la Muerte, fue una batalla importante de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que llevó a la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Fue un golpe paralizante para el Imperio y una de las primeras victorias importantes de la Rebelión Preludio Durante la Batalla de Scarif, Jyn Erso logró robar planos detallados y especificaciones de diseño para la estación de combate Imperial conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte y transmitirlos a la flota de la Alianza Rebelde en órbita; estos planos pronto se dirigieron a la Princesa Leia Organa.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars Las fuerzas Imperiales bajo el mando de Darth Vader pronto capturaron a la princesa y a la tripulación del Tantive IV. La Princesa Leia fue tomada prisionera a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte por Darth Vader. Para luego ser recatada del cautiverio por una improbable alianza del contrabandista Han Solo, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, un joven granjero de Tatooine llamado Luke Skywalker y un wookiee llamado Chewbacca. El grupo, en posesión de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, huyó a la base de los rebeldes en Yavin 4, siendo perseguidos por la estación de batalla. Antes de que Organa llegara a la base, Mon Mothma fue evacuada a bordo de una lanzadera, ya que el General Dodonna la consideraba el núcleo de la Rebelión. Durante su tiempo fuera, ella compuso un plan de contingencia: rendirse al Emperador Palpatine. La batalla Un análisis de los planos identificó una debilidad en la estación de combate, colocada allí por Galen Erso: un pequeño puerto de escape térmico que conducía al reactor principal que permitiría el acceso a un punto que podría causar una reacción en cadena que destruiría la estación espacial. El General Jan Dodonna informó a los pilotos rebeldes sobre el plan. Las defensas de la Estrella de la Muerte fueron diseñadas para un asalto directo a gran escala. Al usar cazas pequeños, los rebeldes se deslizarían por las principales defensas de la Estrella de la Muerte, maniobrando en una trinchera estrecha que conducía al puerto de escape e insertando torpedos de protones a través del puerto de escape. thumb|left|250px|Los Escuadrones Rojo y Oro se lanzan desde el puesto de avanzada Massassi. Con la Estrella de la Muerte acercándose, se enviaron Alas-Y del Escuadrón Oro y Alas-X del Escuadrón Rojo y el Escuadrón Verde para llevar a cabo el plan de ataque. Un total de 30 naves se desplegaron en el asalto a la Estrella de la Muerte: 8 Alas-Y que componían el Escuadrón Oro y 22 Alas-X, 12 que componían el Escuadrón Rojo y el resto que forman el Escuadrón Verde. Los cazas estelares se abrieron paso entre los emplazamientos de armas, destruyendo a muchos a medida que pasaban. Rojo Seis Jek Tono Porkins fue el primero en ser destruido en la descarga de torretas. El despliegue de cazas TIE Imperiales, incluyendo a la Teniente Iden Versio, devastó a los atacantes rebeldes, destruyéndolos mucho más rápido y más eficientemente de lo que habían podido hacer los emplazamientos de armas de la estación. Rojo Cuatro John D. Branon fue el primero en ser derribado por los TIE entrantes Durante la batalla, los rebeldes en el templo, incluidos los pilotos que quedaron atrás, observaron la batalla desde el centro de mando, junto con Nera Kase. Ella contabilizó las pérdidas de cazas estelares rebeldes como ocurrieron durante la batalla. En algún momento de la batalla, el oficial Imperial Jude Edivon a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte identificó la amenaza de la estrategia de ataque de los rebeldes e intentó advertir a sus superiores del peligro. Sin embargo, el Gran Moff Tarkin ignoró la advertencia y se negó a evacuar. Mientras tanto, el propio Darth Vader decidió liderar un escuadrón de cazas TIE para destruir a los cazas rebeldes restantes. thumb|right|250px|Los turboláseres defienden la Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin. El primer ataque fue ejecutado por un trío de Alas-Y del Escuadrón Oro. Los tres Alas-Y, liderados por el Líder Oro Jon Vander con Oro Dos Dex Tiree y Oro Cinco Davish Krail escoltando, intentaron disparar en el puerto de escape pero fueron derribados por Darth Vader. Una segunda ronda de ataque fue realizada por un trío de Alas-X del Escuadrón Rojo volado por el Líder Rojo Garven Dreis, Rojo Diez Theron Nett y Rojo Doce Puck Naeco. Darth Vader detuvo a Theron y Puck, pero Dreis pudo disparar un tiro al puerto de escape. Sin embargo, sus torpedos de protones no alcanzaron su marca, solo rasgaron la superficie. Antes de ser derribado por Darth Vader, Dreis ordenó otra ronda de ataque. Siguiendo la orden final del Líder Rojo, Rojo Cinco Luke Skywalker lideró el intento final con Rojo Dos Wedge Antilles y Rojo Tres, el viejo amigo de Luke Biggs Darklighter, como hombres de ala. Atravesando la trinchera a toda velocidad, se encontraron siendo seguidos por Darth Vader y sus cazas. Vader dañó personalmente al caza de Antilles, lo que lo obligó a retirarse y destruyó el Ala-X de Darklighter, lo que obligó a Skywalker a intentar el disparo por su cuenta. Sin embargo, en este terrible momento, el Comando Rebelde se mostró preocupado cuando el joven piloto desactivó sin sentido su sistema de puntería para el intento, pero Skywalker les aseguró que nada estaba mal; El espíritu de Kenobi le aconsejó que confiara en la Fuerza para su ataque. Por su parte, Vader sintió este poder por sí mismo y encontró que disparar contra el caza era inusualmente difícil, con un solo ataque que puso al droide astromecánico del caza fuera de servicio. Cuando Vader se preparó para finalmente derribar al enemigo, uno de sus hombres de ala fue repentinamente derribado desde arriba a su lado. La fuente de ese ataque fue el Halcón Milenario saliendo de la luz de la estrella cercana. Han Solo y Chewbacca, que se cree que abandonaron a los rebeldes antes del asalto, regresaron inesperadamente para ayudar a Skywalker en su momento más desesperado. thumb|left|250px|La destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Distraído momentáneamente por la intervención, el piloto restante de Vader intentó protegerlo, pero chocó con su nave, lanzándose en espiral hacia el lado de la trinchera y derribando a Vader de la Estrella de la Muerte, permitiendo a Skywalker disparar al puerto de escape. Con la ayuda de la Fuerza, los torpedos se dispararon a lo largo de la trinchera y entraron en el pozo perfectamente, como los dos Alas-X supervivientes, el único Ala-Y sobreviviente y el carguero ligero marchando hacia Yavin 4. Los pilotos rebeldes sobrevivientes incluyeron a Skywalker, Antilles y Oro Tres Evaan Verlaine. En el macropuente, sin darse cuenta de su inminente perdición, Tarkin continuó examinando la batalla mientras los técnicos contaban los momentos hasta que comenzara el disparo. Pocos segundos antes de que el superláser pudiera destruir la luna, los torpedos golpearon el reactor y la gigantesca estación explotó, matando a todos a bordo y salvando a Yavin 4. Consecuencias Skywalker, Solo y los cazas rebeldes sobrevivientes regresaron a Yavin, donde celebraron una ceremonia de premiación y les otorgaron medallas a la pareja por el logro de salvar a la Rebelión. Mothma, habiendo oído hablar de la victoria, descartó permanentemente su plan de contingencia. thumb|right|250px|El campo de escombros de la Estrella de la Muerte. Darth Vader, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes Imperiales de la batalla, fue recuperado en su TIE Avanzado x1 dañado por los pilotos Imperiales Ciena Ree y Berisse Sai. Iden Versio, quien se encontraba fuera de la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte, logró pilotear su caza TIE dañado a Yavin IV, donde logro eyectarse antes de que se estrellara en la jungla. Allí, ella parchó sus heridas y robó un transporte de la base rebelde durante las festividades, logrando escapar hacia espacio Imperial y posteriomente recuperarse en Hosnian Prime. Casi toda la culpa de la derrota se atribuyó a Tarkin y su exceso de confianza. Había asumido que la estación no necesitaría una escolta, y no había lanzado cazas TIE, aparte del único escuadrón que Vader había lanzado. En cualquier caso, Tarkin ya no estaba vivo para defenderse y el Imperio nunca atacaría a los rebeldes sin explotar a sus números más grandes de nuevo. Cassio Tagge recibió el rango de Gran General, ya que el Emperador había tomado nota de su argumento en contra del uso de la Estrella de la Muerte como única arma del Imperio, y de su conciencia del grado de la amenaza rebelde. Vader fue castigado y el Emperador le recordó personalmente cómo él solo estaba vivo para asumir la culpa de la destrucción y el fracaso de la Estrella de la Muerte. Luego se le ordenó actuar según la voluntad de Tagge.Darth Vader 1: Vader Thane Kyrell y los otros Imperiales estacionados en la base rebelde abandonada en Dantooine durante la batalla fueron cortados de la comunicación con Coruscant después de que la Estrella de la Muerte fuera destruida. Los rumores no confirmados se extendieron a través de las filas que la nueva arma se había ido. Al principio, estos rumores fueron descartados como una trampa Imperial para sacar a los rebeldes de la clandestinidad. La destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte causó un caos dentro de las filas Imperiales, lo que llevó a descuidos deliberados en las investigaciones internas y la rápida promoción de muchos oficiales jóvenes y tenientes como Ciena Ree para reemplazar a los oficiales de mayor rango asesinados en la Estrella de la Muerte. Poco después de la batalla, los rebeldes se vieron obligados a abandonar el lugar de su victoria, huyendo del Imperio una vez más.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] En los días posteriores a la batalla, la evacuación de los rebeldes fue brevemente interrumpida por un Destructor Estelar Imperial que amenazó con destruir la base principal antes de que pudiera completarse la evacuación. Los rebeldes lograron desactivar la tripulación del Destructor Estelar, sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que sus armas estaban preparadas para disparar a la base en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de Verlaine, la nave falló en su objetivo y se reanudó la evacuación. Algún tiempo después, los Imperiales finalmente recuperaron el control del Destructor Estelar. Para capitalizar la debilidad del Imperio luego de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, los Rebeldes comenzaron a realizar docenas de ataques contra objetivos Imperiales para debilitar al Imperio ahora vulnerable. Además de los ataques llevados a cabo en los astilleros de Kuat y una base de suministros en Imdaar, un equipo rebelde compuesto por Leia Organa, Han Solo y Luke Skywalker atacaron y destruyeron la fábrica de armamento más grande del Imperio en Cymoon 1, lo que minó gravemente la producción militar Imperial.Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV Seis años antes de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian, una facción política no oficial en el Senado Galáctico de la Nueva República conocida por admirar al Imperio Galáctico, conocidos como los Centristas, cuestionó los relatos históricos oficiales de la Nueva República de la Batalla de Yavin y la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Creían que la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida por un traidor Imperial y no por Luke Skywalker y la Alianza Rebelde.Líneas de Sangre Entre bastidores La Batalla de Yavin apareció por primera vez en la película de 1977 [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Se basó en gran medida en las escenas de batalla en la película de guerra épica de 1955 The Dam Busters. La línea de tiempo de la ficción de Star Wars se basa con mayor frecuencia en este evento, donde los eventos están fechados como ocurridos durante tantos años "Antes de la Batalla de Yavin" (ABY) o "Después de la Batalla de Yavin" (DBY). En un webcómic coreano lanzado en 2015 y escrito y dibujado por Hong Jac Ga, la Batalla de Yavin a menudo se conoce como el Milagro de Yavin.''Star Wars'' Apariciones *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Pirate's Price'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #6 * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoría:Batallas de Yavin